1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Background of the Related Art
With a semiconductor device in which an insulating substrate over whose upper surface a semiconductor element is disposed is housed in an opening portion of a case, a spacer which is an elastic member made of silicone-based resin, epoxy-based resin, urethane-based resin, or the like is disposed between the insulating substrate and the opening portion. By doing so, with the semiconductor device a heat radiation layer (metal layer) on the under surface of the insulating substrate is leveled with the under surface of the case. Furthermore, with the semiconductor device heat is effectively radiated by a heat radiation fin disposed on the under surface of the case (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-133769).
According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-133769, for example, a small spacer is needed for making a semiconductor device thinner. However, a spacer disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-133769 is at least 1 mm in diameter, is at least 0.5 mm in height, and is a hemispheric elastic member of certain size. There is a limit to the miniaturization of such an elastic member used as a spacer. Accordingly, it may be difficult to make a semiconductor device thin.